XPath
$ cpan XML::XPath CPAN.pm requires configuration, but most of it can be done automatically. If you answer 'no' below, you will enter an interactive dialog for each configuration option instead. Would you like to configure as much as possible automatically? yes Use of uninitialized value $what in concatenation (.) or string at /usr/share/perl/5.18/App/Cpan.pm line 553, line 1. Warning: You do not have write permission for Perl library directories. To install modules, you need to configure a local Perl library directory or escalate your privileges. CPAN can help you by bootstrapping the local::lib module or by configuring itself to use 'sudo' (if available). You may also resolve this problem manually if you need to customize your setup. What approach do you want? (Choose 'local::lib', 'sudo' or 'manual') local::lib Would you like me to automatically choose some CPAN mirror sites for you? (This means connecting to the Internet) yes yes Attempting to create directory /home/nxadmin/perl5 Dispatching deprecated method 'CPAN::Config::load' to CPAN::HandleConfig Reading '/home/nxadmin/.cpan/Metadata' Database was generated on Tue, 16 Dec 2014 07:41:02 GMT Running install for module 'ExtUtils::MakeMaker' Running make for B/BI/BINGOS/ExtUtils-MakeMaker-7.04.tar.gz Fetching with LWP: * http://mirrors.digipower.vn/CPAN/authors/id/B/BI/BINGOS/ExtUtils-MakeMaker-7.04.tar.gz Fetching with LWP: * http://mirrors.digipower.vn/CPAN/authors/id/B/BI/BINGOS/CHECKSUMS Checksum for /home/nxadmin/.cpan/sources/authors/id/B/BI/BINGOS/ExtUtils-MakeMaker-7.04.tar.gz ok CPAN.pm: Building B/BI/BINGOS/ExtUtils-MakeMaker-7.04.tar.gz Using included version of JSON::PP (2.27203) as it is newer than the installed version (2.27202). Using included version of ExtUtils::Manifest (1.65) as it is newer than the installed version (1.63). Using included version of Parse::CPAN::Meta (1.4405) as it is newer than the installed version (1.4404). Using included version of CPAN::Meta::Requirements (2.127) as it is newer than the installed version (2.122). Checking if your kit is complete... Looks good Generating a Unix-style Makefile Writing Makefile for ExtUtils::MakeMaker Writing MYMETA.yml and MYMETA.json cp lib/ExtUtils/MakeMaker/version/vpp.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MakeMaker/version/vpp.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/MM_Any.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MM_Any.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/MM_Darwin.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MM_Darwin.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/Command/MM.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/Command/MM.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/MM_VOS.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MM_VOS.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/MakeMaker.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MakeMaker.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/MakeMaker/Tutorial.pod blib/lib/ExtUtils/MakeMaker/Tutorial.pod cp lib/ExtUtils/MM_DOS.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MM_DOS.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/MakeMaker/Config.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MakeMaker/Config.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/MakeMaker/Locale.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MakeMaker/Locale.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/MM_UWIN.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MM_UWIN.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/MM_Win32.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MM_Win32.pm cp inc/JSON/PP.pm blib/lib/JSON/PP.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/MY.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MY.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/MM_MacOS.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MM_MacOS.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/Liblist.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/Liblist.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/MM_QNX.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MM_QNX.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/Liblist/Kid.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/Liblist/Kid.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/MakeMaker/version.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MakeMaker/version.pm cp inc/JSON/PP/Boolean.pm blib/lib/JSON/PP/Boolean.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/MM_Cygwin.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MM_Cygwin.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/MM_OS2.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MM_OS2.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/MM_Unix.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MM_Unix.pm cp inc/Parse/CPAN/Meta.pm blib/lib/Parse/CPAN/Meta.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/MM_NW5.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MM_NW5.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/Mksymlists.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/Mksymlists.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/MM_VMS.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MM_VMS.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/MakeMaker/FAQ.pod blib/lib/ExtUtils/MakeMaker/FAQ.pod cp lib/ExtUtils/MM_Win95.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MM_Win95.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/testlib.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/testlib.pm cp inc/ExtUtils/MANIFEST.SKIP blib/lib/ExtUtils/MANIFEST.SKIP cp inc/CPAN/Meta/Requirements.pm blib/lib/CPAN/Meta/Requirements.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/Mkbootstrap.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/Mkbootstrap.pm cp inc/ExtUtils/Manifest.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/Manifest.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/MM_BeOS.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MM_BeOS.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/MakeMaker/version/regex.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MakeMaker/version/regex.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/MM_AIX.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MM_AIX.pm cp lib/ExtUtils/MM.pm blib/lib/ExtUtils/MM.pm cp bin/instmodsh blib/script/instmodsh "/usr/bin/perl" "-Iblib/arch" "-Iblib/lib" -MExtUtils::MY -e 'MY->fixin(shift)' -- blib/script/instmodsh Manifying 1 pod document Manifying 33 pod documents BINGOS/ExtUtils-MakeMaker-7.04.tar.gz /usr/bin/make -- OK 'YAML' not installed, will not store persistent state Running make test PERL_DL_NONLAZY=1 "/usr/bin/perl" "-Iblib/arch" "-Iblib/lib" "-MExtUtils::Command::MM" "-MTest::Harness" "-e" "undef *Test::Harness::Switches; test_harness(0, 'blib/lib', 'blib/arch')" t/*.t t/00compile.t ............. ok t/01perl_bugs.t ........... ok t/arch_check.t ............ ok t/backwards.t ............. ok t/basic.t ................. ok t/build_man.t ............. ok t/cd.t .................... ok t/config.t ................ ok t/dir_target.t ............ ok t/echo.t .................. ok t/FIRST_MAKEFILE.t ........ ok t/fix_libs.t .............. ok t/fixin.t ................. ok t/hints.t ................. ok t/INST.t .................. ok t/INST_PREFIX.t ........... ok t/INSTALL_BASE.t .......... ok t/installed_file.t ........ ok t/is_of_type.t ............ ok t/Liblist.t ............... ok t/Liblist_Kid.t ........... 1/? Unrecognized argument in LIBS ignored: 'unreal_test' Unrecognized argument in LIBS ignored: 'unreal_test' t/Liblist_Kid.t ........... ok t/make.t .................. ok t/MakeMaker_Parameters.t .. ok t/maketext_filter.t ....... ok t/meta_convert.t .......... ok t/metafile_data.t ......... ok t/metafile_file.t ......... ok t/min_perl_version.t ...... ok t/miniperl.t .............. skipped: miniperl test only necessary for the perl core t/Mkbootstrap.t ........... ok t/MM_Any.t ................ ok t/MM_BeOS.t ............... skipped: This is not BeOS t/MM_Cygwin.t ............. skipped: This is not cygwin t/MM_NW5.t ................ skipped: This is not NW5 t/MM_OS2.t ................ skipped: This is not OS/2 t/MM_Unix.t ............... ok t/MM_VMS.t ................ skipped: This is not VMS t/MM_Win32.t .............. skipped: This is not Win32 t/oneliner.t .............. ok t/parse_abstract.t ........ ok t/parse_version.t ......... ok t/PL_FILES.t .............. ok t/pm.t .................... ok t/pm_to_blib.t ............ ok t/pod2man.t ............... ok t/postamble.t ............. ok t/prefixify.t ............. ok t/prereq.t ................ ok t/prereq_print.t .......... ok t/problems.t .............. ok t/prompt.t ................ ok t/recurs.t ................ ok t/revision.t .............. ok t/several_authors.t ....... ok t/split_command.t ......... ok t/test_boilerplate.t ...... ok t/testlib.t ............... ok t/unicode.t ............... ok t/VERSION_FROM.t .......... ok t/vstrings.t .............. ok t/WriteEmptyMakefile.t .... ok t/writemakefile_args.t .... ok t/xs.t .................... ok All tests successful. Test Summary Report ------------------- t/pm_to_blib.t (Wstat: 0 Tests: 14 Failed: 0) TODO passed: 10-11 Files=63, Tests=1103, 17 wallclock secs ( 0.16 usr 0.07 sys + 9.75 cusr 2.02 csys = 12.00 CPU) Result: PASS BINGOS/ExtUtils-MakeMaker-7.04.tar.gz /usr/bin/make test -- OK Running make install Manifying 1 pod document Manifying 33 pod documents Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/CPAN/Meta/Requirements.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/JSON/PP.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/JSON/PP/Boolean.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MakeMaker.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MM_Win32.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MM_BeOS.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MM_UWIN.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MY.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/testlib.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MM.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MM_MacOS.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MM_Cygwin.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MM_AIX.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MM_QNX.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MM_VMS.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/Liblist.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MM_OS2.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/Manifest.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MANIFEST.SKIP Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/Mkbootstrap.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MM_Win95.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/Mksymlists.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MM_NW5.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MM_VOS.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MM_Darwin.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MM_DOS.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MM_Any.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MM_Unix.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MakeMaker/Config.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MakeMaker/FAQ.pod Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MakeMaker/Tutorial.pod Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MakeMaker/Locale.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MakeMaker/version.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MakeMaker/version/vpp.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/MakeMaker/version/regex.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/Liblist/Kid.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/ExtUtils/Command/MM.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/Parse/CPAN/Meta.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man1/instmodsh.1p Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::MM_VMS.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::MY.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::Liblist.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::Mkbootstrap.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::MM.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/JSON::PP.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::MM_OS2.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::MM_Cygwin.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::MakeMaker::Config.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/JSON::PP::Boolean.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::MM_UWIN.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::MM_NW5.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::MakeMaker::Tutorial.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::MM_Any.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::MM_DOS.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::MakeMaker::Locale.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/Parse::CPAN::Meta.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::MM_Unix.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::Mksymlists.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::MM_Win32.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::Manifest.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::MakeMaker.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::testlib.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::MM_QNX.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::MM_Win95.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::MM_Darwin.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/CPAN::Meta::Requirements.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::MM_MacOS.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::MM_VOS.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::MM_AIX.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::MM_BeOS.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::Command::MM.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/ExtUtils::MakeMaker::FAQ.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/bin/instmodsh Appending installation info to /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/x86_64-linux-gnu-thread-multi/perllocal.pod BINGOS/ExtUtils-MakeMaker-7.04.tar.gz /usr/bin/make install -- OK Checking if your kit is complete... Looks good Generating a Unix-style Makefile Writing Makefile for local::lib Writing MYMETA.yml and MYMETA.json cp lib/local/lib.pm blib/lib/local/lib.pm cp lib/POD2/DE/local/lib.pod blib/lib/POD2/DE/local/lib.pod cp lib/POD2/PT_BR/local/lib.pod blib/lib/POD2/PT_BR/local/lib.pod cp lib/lib/core/only.pm blib/lib/lib/core/only.pm Manifying 4 pod documents PERL_DL_NONLAZY=1 "/usr/bin/perl" -I/home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5 "-MExtUtils::Command::MM" "-MTest::Harness" "-e" "undef *Test::Harness::Switches; test_harness(0, 'blib/lib', 'blib/arch')" t/*.t t/bad_variables.t ...... ok t/carp-mismatch.t ...... ok t/classmethod.t ........ ok t/coderefs_in_inc.t .... ok t/de-dup.t ............. ok t/lib-core-only.t ...... ok t/pipeline.t ........... ok t/shell.t .............. ok t/stackable.t .......... ok t/subroutine-in-inc.t .. ok t/taint-mode.t ......... ok All tests successful. Files=11, Tests=116, 1 wallclock secs ( 0.03 usr 0.00 sys + 0.54 cusr 0.14 csys = 0.71 CPU) Result: PASS Manifying 4 pod documents Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/POD2/PT_BR/local/lib.pod Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/POD2/DE/local/lib.pod Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/local/lib.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/lib/core/only.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/POD2::PT_BR::local::lib.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/lib::core::only.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/POD2::DE::local::lib.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/local::lib.3pm Appending installation info to /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/x86_64-linux-gnu-thread-multi/perllocal.pod Would you like me to append that to /home/nxadmin/.bashrc now? yes Running install for module 'XML::XPath' Running make for M/MS/MSERGEANT/XML-XPath-1.13.tar.gz Fetching with LWP: http://mirrors.digipower.vn/CPAN/authors/id/M/MS/MSERGEANT/XML-XPath-1.13.tar.gz Fetching with LWP: http://mirrors.digipower.vn/CPAN/authors/id/M/MS/MSERGEANT/CHECKSUMS Checksum for /home/nxadmin/.cpan/sources/authors/id/M/MS/MSERGEANT/XML-XPath-1.13.tar.gz ok CPAN.pm: Building M/MS/MSERGEANT/XML-XPath-1.13.tar.gz Checking if your kit is complete... Looks good Generating a Unix-style Makefile Writing Makefile for XML::XPath Writing MYMETA.yml and MYMETA.json cp XPath/Node/Namespace.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Node/Namespace.pm cp XPath/Node/PI.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Node/PI.pm cp XPath.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath.pm cp XPath/Root.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Root.pm cp XPath/PerlSAX.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/PerlSAX.pm cp XPath/Expr.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Expr.pm cp XPath/XMLParser.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/XMLParser.pm cp XPath/Function.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Function.pm cp XPath/Step.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Step.pm cp XPath/Node/Text.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Node/Text.pm cp XPath/LocationPath.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/LocationPath.pm cp XPath/Node.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Node.pm cp XPath/Node/Attribute.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Node/Attribute.pm cp XPath/NodeSet.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/NodeSet.pm cp XPath/Parser.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Parser.pm cp XPath/Node/Element.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Node/Element.pm cp XPath/Boolean.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Boolean.pm cp XPath/Node/Comment.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Node/Comment.pm cp XPath/Literal.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Literal.pm cp XPath/Number.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Number.pm cp XPath/Builder.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Builder.pm cp XPath/Variable.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Variable.pm cp examples/xpath blib/script/xpath "/usr/bin/perl" -MExtUtils::MY -e 'MY->fixin(shift)' -- blib/script/xpath Manifying 15 pod documents MSERGEANT/XML-XPath-1.13.tar.gz /usr/bin/make -- OK Running make test PERL_DL_NONLAZY=1 "/usr/bin/perl" "-MExtUtils::Command::MM" "-MTest::Harness" "-e" "undef *Test::Harness::Switches; test_harness(0, 'blib/lib', 'blib/arch')" t/*.t t/01basic.t ................ ok t/02descendant.t ........... ok t/03star.t ................. ok t/04pos.t .................. ok t/05attrib.t ............... ok t/06attrib_val.t ........... ok t/07count.t ................ ok t/08name.t ................. ok t/09a_string_length.t ...... ok t/09string_length.t ........ ok t/10pipe.t ................. ok t/11axischild.t ............ ok t/12axisdescendant.t ....... ok t/13axisparent.t ........... ok t/14axisancestor.t ......... ok t/15axisfol_sib.t .......... ok t/16axisprec_sib.t ......... ok t/17axisfollowing.t ........ ok t/18axispreceding.t ........ ok t/19axisd_or_s.t ........... ok t/20axisa_or_s.t ........... ok t/21allnodes.t ............. ok t/22name_select.t .......... ok t/23func.t ................. ok t/24namespaces.t ........... ok t/25scope.t ................ ok t/26predicate.t ............ ok t/27asxml.t ................ ok t/28ancestor2.t ............ ok t/29desc_with_predicate.t .. ok t/30lang.t ................. ok t/insert.t ................. ok t/rdf.t .................... ok t/remove.t ................. ok t/stress.t ................. ok All tests successful. Files=35, Tests=187, 1 wallclock secs ( 0.08 usr 0.02 sys + 0.98 cusr 0.14 csys = 1.22 CPU) Result: PASS MSERGEANT/XML-XPath-1.13.tar.gz /usr/bin/make test -- OK Running make install Manifying 15 pod documents Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/XML/XPath.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/XML/XPath/Parser.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/XML/XPath/Number.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/XML/XPath/Node.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/XML/XPath/Boolean.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/XML/XPath/Expr.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/XML/XPath/PerlSAX.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/XML/XPath/NodeSet.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/XML/XPath/Root.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/XML/XPath/XMLParser.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/XML/XPath/Variable.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/XML/XPath/LocationPath.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/XML/XPath/Step.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/XML/XPath/Builder.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/XML/XPath/Literal.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/XML/XPath/Function.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/XML/XPath/Node/Comment.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/XML/XPath/Node/Element.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/XML/XPath/Node/PI.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/XML/XPath/Node/Attribute.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/XML/XPath/Node/Namespace.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/XML/XPath/Node/Text.pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/XML::XPath::Node.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/XML::XPath::XMLParser.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/XML::XPath::Number.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/XML::XPath::Boolean.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/XML::XPath::Node::Namespace.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/XML::XPath::Node::Text.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/XML::XPath::NodeSet.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/XML::XPath::Node::PI.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/XML::XPath.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/XML::XPath::PerlSAX.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/XML::XPath::Node::Attribute.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/XML::XPath::Builder.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/XML::XPath::Node::Element.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/XML::XPath::Literal.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/man/man3/XML::XPath::Node::Comment.3pm Installing /home/nxadmin/perl5/bin/xpath Appending installation info to /home/nxadmin/perl5/lib/perl5/x86_64-linux-gnu-thread-multi/perllocal.pod MSERGEANT/XML-XPath-1.13.tar.gz /usr/bin/make install -- OK nxadmin@BKTKOWKS02:~$ cpan XML::XPath Reading '/home/nxadmin/.cpan/Metadata' Database was generated on Tue, 16 Dec 2014 07:41:02 GMT Running install for module 'XML::XPath' Running make for M/MS/MSERGEANT/XML-XPath-1.13.tar.gz Checksum for /home/nxadmin/.cpan/sources/authors/id/M/MS/MSERGEANT/XML-XPath-1.13.tar.gz ok CPAN.pm: Building M/MS/MSERGEANT/XML-XPath-1.13.tar.gz Checking if your kit is complete... Looks good Writing Makefile for XML::XPath Writing MYMETA.yml and MYMETA.json cp XPath/PerlSAX.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/PerlSAX.pm cp XPath/Node/Comment.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Node/Comment.pm cp XPath/Builder.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Builder.pm cp XPath/Expr.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Expr.pm cp XPath/Node/Text.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Node/Text.pm cp XPath/Variable.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Variable.pm cp XPath/Boolean.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Boolean.pm cp XPath/Root.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Root.pm cp XPath/Node/Namespace.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Node/Namespace.pm cp XPath/Node/Element.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Node/Element.pm cp XPath.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath.pm cp XPath/Literal.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Literal.pm cp XPath/Function.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Function.pm cp XPath/Parser.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Parser.pm cp XPath/Node.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Node.pm cp XPath/XMLParser.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/XMLParser.pm cp XPath/Node/PI.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Node/PI.pm cp XPath/LocationPath.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/LocationPath.pm cp XPath/Step.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Step.pm cp XPath/NodeSet.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/NodeSet.pm cp XPath/Node/Attribute.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Node/Attribute.pm cp XPath/Number.pm blib/lib/XML/XPath/Number.pm cp examples/xpath blib/script/xpath /usr/bin/perl -MExtUtils::MY -e 'MY->fixin(shift)' -- blib/script/xpath Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::Node::PI.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::Node::Namespace.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::Node::Element.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::Node.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::Builder.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::Node::Text.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::XMLParser.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::PerlSAX.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::Node::Comment.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::Literal.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::Node::Attribute.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::Boolean.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::Number.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::NodeSet.3pm MSERGEANT/XML-XPath-1.13.tar.gz /usr/bin/make -- OK 'YAML' not installed, will not store persistent state Running make test PERL_DL_NONLAZY=1 /usr/bin/perl "-MExtUtils::Command::MM" "-e" "test_harness(0, 'blib/lib', 'blib/arch')" t/*.t t/01basic.t ................ ok t/02descendant.t ........... ok t/03star.t ................. ok t/04pos.t .................. ok t/05attrib.t ............... ok t/06attrib_val.t ........... ok t/07count.t ................ ok t/08name.t ................. ok t/09a_string_length.t ...... ok t/09string_length.t ........ ok t/10pipe.t ................. ok t/11axischild.t ............ ok t/12axisdescendant.t ....... ok t/13axisparent.t ........... ok t/14axisancestor.t ......... ok t/15axisfol_sib.t .......... ok t/16axisprec_sib.t ......... ok t/17axisfollowing.t ........ ok t/18axispreceding.t ........ ok t/19axisd_or_s.t ........... ok t/20axisa_or_s.t ........... ok t/21allnodes.t ............. ok t/22name_select.t .......... ok t/23func.t ................. ok t/24namespaces.t ........... ok t/25scope.t ................ ok t/26predicate.t ............ ok t/27asxml.t ................ ok t/28ancestor2.t ............ ok t/29desc_with_predicate.t .. ok t/30lang.t ................. ok t/insert.t ................. ok t/rdf.t .................... ok t/remove.t ................. ok t/stress.t ................. ok All tests successful. Files=35, Tests=187, 2 wallclock secs ( 0.04 usr 0.04 sys + 0.93 cusr 0.16 csys = 1.17 CPU) Result: PASS MSERGEANT/XML-XPath-1.13.tar.gz /usr/bin/make test -- OK Running make install Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::Node::PI.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::Node::Namespace.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::Node::Element.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::Node.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::Builder.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::Node::Text.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::XMLParser.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::PerlSAX.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::Node::Comment.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::Literal.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::Node::Attribute.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::Boolean.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::Number.3pm Manifying blib/man3/XML::XPath::NodeSet.3pm !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ERROR: Can't create '/usr/local/bin' Do not have write permissions on '/usr/local/bin' !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! at -e line 1. make: *** pure_site_install Error 13 MSERGEANT/XML-XPath-1.13.tar.gz /usr/bin/make install -- NOT OK You may have to su to root to install the package (Or you may want to run something like o conf make_install_make_command 'sudo make' to raise your permissions. $ apt-get vörçion # apt-get install libxml-xpath-perl Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following NEW packages will be installed: * libxml-xpath-perl 0 upgraded, 1 newly installed, 0 to remove and 0 not upgraded. Need to get 80.7 kB of archives. After this operation, 352 kB of additional disk space will be used. * Ge:1 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/universe libxml-xpath-perl all 1.13-7 kB Fetched 80.7 kB in 1s (56.0 kB/s) Selecting previously unselected package libxml-xpath-perl. (Reading database ... 203890 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack .../libxml-xpath-perl_1.13-7_all.deb ... Unpacking libxml-xpath-perl (1.13-7) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.6.7.1-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up libxml-xpath-perl (1.13-7) ... # Yuseij Usage: /usr/bin/xpath options -e query query... filename... If no filenams are given, supply XML on STDIN. You must provide at least one query. Each supplementary query is done in order, the previous query giving the context of the next one. Options: -q quiet. Only output the resulting PATH -s suffix use suffix instead of linefeed. -p postfix use prefix instead of nothing. $